Earth-3012
Earth-3012 is a reality that is heavily inspired by DC Comics. It is meant to be a blend of DC Rebirth, the DC Animated Film Universe, the Arrowverse and the DC Extended Universe Heroes The Justice League Superman (Earth-3012).png|Kal-El (Earth-3012) Wonder Woman- (Earth-3012).jpg|Diana of Themyscira (Earth-3012) Batman (Earth-3012).jpg|Bruce Wayne (Earth-3012) Flash (Earth-3012).jpg|Bartholomew Allen (Earth-3012) Aquaman (Earth-3012).jpg|Orin (Earth-3012) Green Lantern (Earth-3012).jpg|Harold Jordan (Earth-3012) Green Lantern 2 (3012).jpg|Guy Gardner (Earth-3012) Green Lantern 3 (3012).jpg|John Stewart (Earth-3012) Green Lantern 5 (3012).jpg|Simon Baz (Earth-3012) Aquawoman (Earth-3012).jpg|Mera (Earth-3012) Martian Manhunter (Earth-3012).png|J'onn J'onzz (Earth-3012) Green Arrow (Earth-3012).png|Oliver Queen (Earth-3012) Black Canary (Earth-3012).jpg|Dinah Lance (Earth-3012) Atom (Earth-3012).jpg|Raymond Palmer (Earth-3012) Zatanna (Earth-3012).jpg|Zatanna Zatara (Earth-3012) Firestorm (Earth-3012).jpg|Ronald Raymond (Earth-3012) and Jason Rusch (Earth-3012) Vibe (Earth-3012).png|Francisco Ramon (Earth-3012) Dr Fate (3012).jpg|Khalid Ben-Hassin (Earth-3012) Fire (Earth-3012).jpg|Beatriz da Costa (Earth-3012) Ice (Earth-3012).jpg|Tora Ólafsdóttir (Earth-3012) Captain Atom (Earth-3012).jpg|Nathaniel Adam (Earth-3012) Booster Gold (Earth-3012).jpg|Michael Jon Carter (Earth-3012) Blue Beetle (Earth-3012).jpg|Theodore Kord (Earth-3012) Shazam (Earth-3012).jpg|William Batson (Earth-3012) Big Barda (Earth-3012).jpg|Barda (Earth-3012) Mr Miracle (Earth-3012).jpg|Scot (Earth-3012) Orion (Earth-3012).jpg|Orion (Earth-3012) Green Lantern 0 (Earth-3012).jpg|Alan Scott (Earth-3012) Hawkman (Earth-3012).png|Carter Hall (Earth-3012) Metamorpho (Earth-3012).png|Rex Mason (Earth-3012) Wildcat (Earth-3012).jpg|Theodore Grant (Earth-3012) Cyborg (Earth-3012).png|Victor Stone (Earth-3012) Hawkgirl (Earth-3012).png|Kendra Saunders (Earth-3012) Martin Stein (Earth-3012).png|Martin Stein (Earth-3012) Bekka- (Earth-3012).png|Bekka (Earth-3012) Steve Trevor (Earth-3012).jpg|Steven Trevor (Earth-3012) The Titans Nightwing (Earth-3012).png|Richard Grayson (Earth-3012) Donna Troy (Earth-3012).png|Donna Troy (Earth-3012) Supergirl (Earth-3012).jpg|Kara Zor-El (Earth-3012) Arsenal (Earth-3012).jpg|Roy Harper (Earth-3012) Flash 2 (Earth-3012).jpg|Wallace West (Earth-3012) Tempest (Earth-3012).jpg|Garth (Earth-3012) Atom 2 (Earth-3012).jpg|Ryan Choi (Earth-3012) Shazam 2 (Earth-3012).jpg|Mary Batson (Earth-3012) Starfire (Earth-3012).jpg|Koriand'r (Earth-3012) The Teen Titans Green Lantern 4 (Earth-3012).jpg|Kyle Rayner (Earth-3012) Kid Flash (Earth-3012).jpg|Bar Tor (Earth-3012) Robin (Earth-3012).jpg|Damian Wayne (Earth-3012) Wonder Girl (Earth-3012).png|Cassandra Sandsmark (Earth-3012) Aquald (Earth-3012).jpg|Kaldur'ahm (Earth-3012) Speedy (Earth-3012).jpg|Thea Queen (Earth-3012) Miss Martian (Earth-3012).png|M'gann M'orzz (Earth-3012) Superboy (Earth-3012).png|Kon-El (Earth-3012) Red Robin (Earth-3012).jpg|Timothy Drake (Earth-3012) Shazam 3 (Earth-3012).jpg|Frederick Freeman (Earth-3012) Blue Beetle 2 (Earth-3012).jpg|Jaime Reyes (Earth-3012) Beast Boy (Earth-3012).jpg|Garfield Logan (Earth-3012) Jade (Earth-3012).jpg|Jennifer-Lynn Hayden (Earth-3012) Raven (Earth-3012).jpg|Raven (Earth-3012) Static (Earth-3012).jpg|Virgil Hawkins (Earth-3012) Green Lantern Corps Arisia Rrab (Earth-3012).jpg|Arisia Rrab (Earth-3012) Aya (Earth-3012).jpg|Aya (Earth-3012) Boodikka (Earth-3012).jpg|Boodikka (Earth-3012) Kilowog (Earth-3012).png|Kilowog (Earth-3012) Soranik Natu (Earth-3012).jpg|Soranik Natu (Earth-3012) Tomar Re (Earth-3012).jpg|Tomar-Re (Earth-3012) Supporting Characters Felicity Smoak (Earth-3012).jpg|Felicity Smoak (Earth-3012) John Diggle (Earth-3012).png|John Diggle (Earth-3012) Quentin Lance (Earth-3012).png|Quentin Lance (Earth-3012) Curtis Holt (Earth-3012).jpg|Curtis Holt (Earth-3012) Star Sapphire (Earth-3012).png|Carol Ferris (Earth-3012) Thomas Kalmaku (Earth-3012).png|Thomas Kalmaku (Earth-3012) Bleez (Earth-3012).jpg|Bleez (Earth-3012) Saint Walker (Earth-3012).jpg|Bro'Dee Walker (Earth-3012) Indigo-1 (Earth-3012).jpg|Iroque (Earth-3012) Hartley Rathaway (Earth-3012).jpg|Hartley Rathaway (Earth-3012) Iris West (Earth-3012).jpg|Iris West (Earth-3012) Linda Park (Earth-3012).png|Linda Park (Earth-3012) David Singh (Earth-3012).png|David Singh (Earth-3012) Patty Spivot (Earth-3012).jpg|Patricia Spivot (Earth-3012) Tina McGee (Earth-3012).png|Tina McGee (Earth-3012) Alfred Pennyworth (Earth-3012).jpg|Alfred Pennyworth (Earth-3012) Harrison Wells (Earth-3012).jpg|Harrison Wells (Earth-3012) Jesse Wells (Earth-3012).jpg|Jesse Wells (Earth-3012) Cat Grant (Earth-3012).jpg|Catherine Grant (Earth-3012) Jim Gordon (Earth-3012).jpg|James Gordon (Earth-3012) Lucius Fox (Earth-3012).png|Lucius Fox (Earth-3012) Emil Hamilton (Earth-3012).jpg|Emil Hamilton (Earth-3012) Jimmy Olsen (Earth-3012).png|James Olsen (Earth-3012) Lois Lane (Earth-3012).jpg|Lois Lane (Earth-3012) Chloe Sullivan (Earth-3012).jpg|Chloe Sullivan (Earth-3012) Pete Ross (Earth-3012).png|Peter Ross (Earth-3012) Lana Lang (Earth-3012).jpg|Lana Lang (Earth-3012) Birds of Prey Spoiler (Earth-3012).jpg Batgirl (Earth-3012).jpg Batwoman (Earth-3012).jpg Catwoman (Earth-3012).jpg Green Lantern 6 (Earth-3012).jpg Huntress (Earth-3012).jpg Orphan (Earth-3012).png Element Girl (Earth-3012).jpg *Artemis (Evelyn Sharp) Villains Bizarro Girl (Earth-3012).jpg Bizarro (Earth-3012).jpg Brainiac (Earth-3012).jpg * Cyborg Superman * Cyborg Supergirl * Darkseid * Grail * Doomsday * Faora * General Zod * Mercy Graves * Lex Luthor * Livewire * Mongul * Silver Banshee * Bane * Clayface * Harley Quinn * Joker * Killer Croc * Man-Bat * Mr. Freeze * Poison Ivy * Ra's Al Ghul * Riddler * Scarecrow * Two-Face * Deadshot * Red Hood * Ares * Cheetah * Circe * Giganta * Hades * Grodd * Rainbow Raider * Captain Boomerang * Captain Cold * Golden Glider * Heat Wave * Mirror Master * Trickster * Weather Wizard * Reverse-Flash * Zoom * Godspeed * Atrocitus * Hector Hammond * Krona * Larfleeze * Major Force * Manhunters * Solomon Grundy * Star Sapphire * Vandal Savage * Arkillo * Karu-Sil * Parallax * Sinestro * Amon Sur * Black Hand * Black Manta * King Shark * Ocean Master * Everyman * China White * Clock King * Cupid * Deathstroke * Merlyn * Bug-Eyed Bandit * Chronos * Floronic Man * Killer Frost * Plastique * Multiplex * Tokamak * General * Major Force * Black Adam * Dr. Sivana * Trigon * Blackfire Category:Realities Category:Earth-3012 Category:Created by Spencerdude95